1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object-transporting apparatus for use in a zero-gravity space, and more specifically to an apparatus for the purpose of transporting materials in a space station.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to transporting objects on the earth and under the effect of normal gravity, an object-transporting apparatus such as a conveyor belt can be used to transport an object thereon, making use of the frictional force developed by virtue of the gravitation force.
However, in a zero-gravity environment, such as in outer space, it is not possible to make use of a frictional force generated by virtue of gravity.
Therefore, a different type of transporting apparatus must be considered for use in a zero-gravity environment.
In the past, a proposal was made to provide a latch handle on a slide table so as to enable the holding of an object of a standardized shape. There also has been proposed a method of holding an object by means of a spray of air pressure, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model application S63-25734.
However, in the above-noted prior art, the following problem arises. Specifically, in the case of grabbing and holding a transported object using a latch handle, it is necessary to provide an electromechanical apparatus such as an actuator driver or the like to drive the latch handle, the latch handle itself being large, the result being not only an increase in weight and bulk, but also an increase in electrical power consumption.
In addition, in grabbing a transported object with a latch handle, because an object of a standardized size is to be grabbed, application to non-standard objects is not possible, thereby making the system inflexible.
Further, in the case of grabbing and holding a transported object using a latch handle, there must exist mechanical moving parts in the apparatus and thus malfunctions thereof would likely occur. Thus, this kind of transporting apparatus or method would likely have low reliability in an outer space from a point of view of correct and accurated operation thereof.
Also, in the case of holding an object using the force of sprayed air, the transport of the object is limited to the location of the air pressure, so that such a use is only possible only in a space wherein air pressure can be applied.
In spraying and circulating the air, it is necessary to have a fan or ventilation equipment, thereby leading to an increase in the scale of the equipment.
In view of the above-noted drawbacks in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for transporting an object without using a latch handle, and without using sprayed pressurized air.